rise_of_the_guardians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Persephone
this article, Persephone is the property of Halloweves ''“I am a spirit of life and a representative of the season, I am Persephone and I am Spring.” '' Persephone is a spirit of life as well as one of the spirits that make represents the season and she is spring. She and her “sibling” work for Mother Nature and Persephone is the wife of Hades. History Born in ancient Greece with the name Kore she was the second daughter in a family with four children, as a child her favourite time of the year was spring time. During spring the year that she was nine one evening she after sneaking out of her home Kore came across the lord of the dead Hades believing that he was the god of the dead she fell to her knees begging that he would spare her though she quickly grew angry when Hades laughed at her. Hades grew even more amused that the little girl who only moments ago was terrified of him was now scolding him for laughing at her. Once she had calmed down Kore and Hades began talking as hades walked the little girl how making sure they got there safe, when they reached her home Kore asked Hades to lean down then she kissed him on the check when he did so and told him that she would never forget him. However as she grow older the memory of the meeting with Hades faded in until she believed it was the memory of a dream she once had. She married to the boy that her parents wanted her to and eventually started a family with him, by the time she died Kore was the mother to two little boys. Kore died protecting her sons from a mad man who believed that the god wanted him to kill to two a tribute to them. Kore managed to fight the man only to have him stab her in the stomach but she managed to kill the man we he turned his back on her in favour of her sons. Kore died lying on the floor in front of a window with moonlight shining on her as she smiled and told her sons that they would be fine. Once she woke up Kore believed she was a different person and changed her name to Persephone after her favourite goddess. She meet mother nature and the two became friend they travel the world together for a short period of time before parting ways, while wondering the world alone bring spring where ever she went, it wasn’t to long in her wondering that she came across Hades and remember him from her mortal childhood. The pair started talking to each other becoming friends then Hades and Persephone started to court. The pair had been married peacefully many a year when three hundred years ago Eris caused some truoble trying to bring chaos about which led to Persephone being badly hurt. In order to heal his wife Hades combine his essence with Persephone. The result of the two essence’s joining was Persephone and Hades son, a spirit of reincarnation. Now a days Persephone spend her time between the mortal realm bring spring and in the monster realm with her husband and son. A peaceful existence which is shatter occasionally by either Hades side of the family or hers. Appearance physically twenty five she is a tall pretty woman with a slight tan to her skin. She has dark hair that falls to the her bottom in a wave. She normally has flowers in her hair wither or not they have been twisted into her hair or she wearing a crown of flowers. She wears a white sundress that falls down to her knees and walks around bare footed. She has vines wrapped around her left right leg and a bangle on her left wrist made from leaves and a yellow flower. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Pitch's Family Category:Halloweves